What I Would Give
by ABubblyBritishWriter
Summary: The Doctor gives his blessing for Jack and Rose to date, but how long can he watch the woman he loves be with another man? Rose/Jack and then Rose/Doctor
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Doctor Who fic, I've done several HP ones but wanted to try something new. I apologise in advance for any errors, I don't currently have a Beta and there's only so many times I can re read a piece of writing before my eyes skim over and miss stuff. Starts with "The Doctor Dances".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

Rose liked Jack, that was certain. He was tall, dark and extremely handsome. What wasn't to like? He was also human, which in Rose's eyes was a _big _plus. She liked him from the moment he saved her from certain death, falling from the sky during WW2, Union Jack plastered across her chest. She liked him from the moment she said Hello, twice. He wasn't her first choice in love, no, that place was reserved for a certain 900 year old Time Lord, who, apparently had other ideas. But still, he was quite a catch, and she knew that.

Jack however, had just disappeared from the room, leaving the wheelchair he was occupying rocking slightly.

"Have I missed anything?" The Doctor asked, still looking out of the window.

"Yeah, Jack's gone" Rose replied, still staring at the wheelchair as though she could will Jack to come back.

The Doctor spun round, jumping down from the window and replacing the Sonic Screwdriver back into his pocket. He walked over to the wheelchair and turned it this way and that, as though expecting to see Jack hiding behind it.

"Brilliant" The Doctor snarled, "Another useless one you picked up. Where did you find this one?"

"He saved my life!" Rose snapped back, flicking a piece of hair out of her eyes and putting one hand on her hip.

"Yeah well, he's left you. Like they all do"

Rose shot him a look of disgust and turned towards the window, hoping that the Doctor couldn't see the tears forming. She hated arguing with him, but for once she hadn't done anything wrong. She didn't know what his problem was. Usually with guys he was fine, but Jack was something different. It was as though the Doctor saw Jack as a threat, but a threat to what? Rose knew the Doctor didn't want her, he made it perfectly clear. Yet there was something about Jack that made him on edge.

A slight buzzing sound caused her to jump, and she spun round to see the Doctor staring at an old radio.

"Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me?"

Jack.

Rose had never been so happy to hear his voice, and she listened quietly as he spoke to the Doctor. Something about Teleportation and having to override something or other.

"How are you speaking to us?" The Doctor asked.

"Om-Com." Jack replied, his voice crackly.

"Interesting. The child can Om-Com too."

Rose didn't bother asking what Om-Com was. She was still angry with the Doctor, so instead she sat down in the wheelchair and slowly spun it around, vaguely aware that Jack was still talking. However she looked up when she heard her name.

"Remember this song, Rose?" Jack said.

A moment later and Glenn Millar was playing through the speakers filling the room with music. The Doctor turned to face Rose, one eyebrow cocked, and an unreadable expression on his face.

"It's our song" Rose said, casually avoiding his eye contact. He merely nodded before heading back towards the window, Screwdriver in hand.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Jack had said they were several floors up, so why was the Doctor so keen on getting out? If they jumped they would surely die, or at least _she_ would die.

"Trying to resonate concrete" The Doctor muttered, not taking his eyes off of the window. "Loosen the bars"

"What, so we can fall to our deaths?"

The Doctor turned round to face her and rolled his eyes, before turning to face the window again. What was his problem? He was fine before they landed here, and now he seemed to be in arse mode.

"You don't believe he's coming back do you?" she asked accusingly.

"Wouldn't bet my life on it"

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you?" The Doctor shot back.

Rose shrugged, before realising that he couldn't see her. "He saved my life. Bloke wise that's up there with .. flossing"

Silence. Was he concentrating or just ignoring her?

"I trust him because he's like you.. except without the dating and dancing" She said truthfully. Well they were both identical. Tall, dark and mysterious with a hint of sexyness to boot.

Obviously she had said the wrong thing, for the Doctor gave her a strange look and muttered something under his breath.

"What?" she said, watching him carefully.

"You just assume I'm .. You just assume I don't _dance" _

Rose grinned, "Are you telling me that you do _dance?" _

_"_900 years old, me. I think you can assume at one point that I've _danced"_

Rose giggled unable to help herself. The Doctor really didn't seem the type to dance. She got up out of the wheelchair and walked over to the radio, before turning the knob and increasing the volume. She walked back towards the Doctor and held out her hand.

The Doctor looked at her puzzled, the Sonic Screwdriver still whirring away. "Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete"

"Jack will be back, come on. I want to see you _dance" _

The Doctor sighed and jumped down, pocketing the screwdriver. He took Rose's hands and turned them over, inspecting the smooth skin on her palms with interest.

"I thought you were hanging from a barrage balloon?" he asked, placing one hand on Rose's hip and linking the other with hers.

"I was, Captain Jack fixed me up" She replied, blushing slightly.

"Oh, are we calling him Captain Jack now?" he said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Well, his names Jack and he's a Captain, so why not?"

He shook his head slowly, and started moving around the room, Rose following his lead.

"I'm sorry I was harsh with you earlier," he murmured, "I think you need someone like Jack, someone who will age and someone who will die."

Rose snapped her eyes up to him, "What are you saying?"

"Well, you need someone. And, I don't do love. So, Jack seems like the best person for you. You're already attracted to him"

Rose blushed more, and lowered her gaze to the Doctor's shoulder. "You don't mind?" she said quietly.

The Doctor hesitated for a second before smiling, "No. I want you to be happy."

"Most people know when they've been teleported, most of been a deep conversation" Jack said, causing Rose and the Doctor to jump apart. They gazed around at their new surroundings, which Rose noticed was the ship from before.

"Sorry I took so long," he added, smiling at Rose. "So where to now?"

"I want to see that capsule" The Doctor said, moving away from Jack and Rose. He sat down on a step towards the back of the ship. Jack gave Rose a "What's-His-Problem" look, to which she just shook her head.

"Right," he coughed, turning back towards the controls. "To the crash site"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.**

**This is the last bit that I steal from the Series (Script wise)**

The crash site gave Rose the creeps, to say the least. Mist hovered at ground level, and clung to the capsule causing it to take on an eerie glow. Their footsteps echoed around the clearing and Rose had a strange feeling that they were being watched.

In the distance, singing could be heard, a low gentle tone that carried in the soft breeze. The Doctor motioned for the other two to stay behind him, and they slowly made their way to a large metal building. Inside was a girl singing, whilst a black haired man lay his head on the table, facing away from them. The girl stopped singing at the sight of the Doctor and shook her arm, showing him that she was handcuffed to the table. The Doctor motioned for her to start singing again, before carefully making his way inside. He pulled out the Sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the handcuff's before flicking a switch.

The screwdriver hummed to life and before long the handcuffs gave way, and the girl hurried out of the building, with the Doctor close behind.

"Nancy, what are you doing here?" he said, quickly stowing away the sonic screwdriver, and looking down at the girl.

"That thing killed my brother - I want to know what it is"

The Doctor nodded and made his way over to the capsule, but Jack beat him too it.

"See! It's just a harmless piece of space junk"

He pressed a button on the front of the capsule, causing a high pitch siren to go off. "That didn't happen last time" he muttered, hastily pushing buttons.

"It hadn't crashed last time" The Doctor growled, pushing Jack away and pressing the buttons himself.

Rose gave him a half smile and looked around, feeling the smile slip off of her face. Hundreds upon hundreds of the gas mask zombies were heading towards them. And to make it worse she could see explosions in the distance. She turned to Jack.

"Didn't you say a bomb was going to drop here?" she whispered, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

He looked back at her, and before she knew what was happening, pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her off of her feet. Then, slowly, he put her back on the ground and backed away, his hand reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a small device.

"Jack?" Rose said, confused.

Jack gave her one last pained look before squeezing the device and disappearing. Just like that, he was gone. Rose wiped her eyes with her sleeve and turned back towards the others. The girl, Nancy, was on one knee talking to the kid with the gas mask. She kept telling him that she was his mummy - yet he kept asking. In the end she reached out and pulled him into a hug repeating the words over and over. Rose saw an orange glow rising out her and then saw the little nanogene things swarming around her and the boy before finally disappearing.

She watched as the Doctor ran up to the boy and pulled up his gas mask, revealing a seriously cute kid underneath. Rose couldn't help but cry at the sight on the boys face, as the Doctor picked him up and spun him around, before gathering up the nanogenes and sending them to all the other gas mask zombies.

And just like that, it was over. Well sort off - A moment later and the promised bomb came hurtling towards them, and then, out of nowhere, Jack appeared. He took the bomb, grinned at Rose and vanished into the night.

The Doctor seemed happy, he practically skipped back towards the TARDIS, a huge grin on his face. He unlocked the door and ran up to the console, tapping buttons here and there.

"Everybody lives Rose! Just this once!" He beamed, dancing around the centre column.

Rose on the other hand wasn't so happy. Not everyone lived did they? Where had Jack gone with the bomb? Could he put it somewhere? She had only known him for a short period of time and already he was taken from her. The Doctor glanced at her and his grin slipped, his blue eyes studied her with something that she couldn't read. Pity? Disappointment? Did he expect her to skip around the TARDIS with him?

"What about Jack?" she said simply. "Just gonna let him die?"

She could see the Doctor thinking, his brilliant brain trying to work out the better solution. Oh he could save Jack, of course he could. But would he? Rose could guess the thoughts going through his mind; Just the two of them again, him not being a third wheel. But then she knew that he knew Jack made her happy, was right for her. Didn't he say he was ok with it just earlier tonight?

A look of defeat crossed his face, he didn't like this, but he cared for Rose. More than cared, but she couldn't know that. So, like a coward he was, he grinned at her and said, "Yes, lets go and save him"

* * *

><p>His heart broke as her smile returned, full force. Her eyes lit up like dark brown embers and she ran up to hug him. He smiled back, returned her hug and said they should get straight to it, in which she quickly let go and watched in excitement as he set the controls.<p>

The TARDIS jolted and the Doctor knew he hit his target. He looked at the door, and watched as Rose ran straight for it, not hesitating or looking back. He didn't move, not even when she disappeared from view, he didn't need too. He could hear their laughing, their hugging, their kiss - No. He didn't want to hear that, and he tried his best to ignore the noise - but thanks to his superior Time Lord biology, his ears picked up everything.

A few moments later and they both returned, hand in hand, Rose giggling and Jack looking overly smug. The Doctor would of liked nothing better than to chuck Jack into the void, laugh as his smug look slipped away only to be replaced by horror, but then he saw how happy Rose was when Jack was near, and knew he couldn't do that to her.

Instead he clenched and unclenched his fists, and kept telling his brain that punching Jack in his pretty little face _wasn't _the answer. Even if it would please him. The smarmy git didn't even thank him for saving his arse!

"So, Doc, where are we going now?" Jack smirked, sinking into a seat and resting his feet on the console. He pulled Rose next to him, and wrapped one arm around her waist, whilst she leant against his shoulder, her eyes closed.

"It's _Doctor_, and I don't know" The Doctor said through clenched teeth, his eyes flicking between Jack and Rose, before hastily turning towards the screen.

This was his fault, he told Rose that she needed Jack. But still, he hoped that she would of said no, said that he was the only man in her life, and that if she couldn't have him then she didn't want anyone. Only she didn't, she flung herself at Jack, and now the Doctor had to live with the consquences. He could send them back to Earth, leave them both behind. Well they didn't need him anymore did they? But, he needed Rose, he always needed her and he knew that without her, his life would suck.

"Well, if we're not going anywhere I'll show Jack to his room" Rose smiled, getting up and pulling Jack to his feet.

The Doctor nodded, not trusting himself to actually speak for fear of shouting at _her_ to open her eyes, or at _him_ to get his filthy hands off of her body. So he just nodded, and smiled that goofy smile of his and watched as they walked hand in hand down the corridor, leaving him all alone.

He waited until they were out of sight and then walked over to one of the structures. He stared at it for a while, his mind still full of images that he'd rather not have; Jack with his hand on Rose's perfect body, Rose not removing said hand, both of them walking away together, before sliding down the structure and sitting at the bottom, his head in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n****: Very sorry about slow update. I've been working a lot and it sapped the energy out of me :(**

Rose dropped Jack off at his bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. She was exhausted after tonight and her hands still felt slightly sore even though those nanogene things helped her. She wanted nothing more than a cup of sweet tea and a sit down on a comfy chair. What she didn't expect was to see the Doctor already in the kitchen, leaning against the sink, his back to her. His head was dipped and his hands were gripping the sides of the sink with such intense pressure that his skin was turning white.

Slowly she walked into the kitchen, and could practically hear the Doctor's ears prick up at her footsteps. He spun round, before noticing it was her and relaxing slightly.

"Thought you were Jack" he muttered, before turning back round again.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked cautiously.

"Yeah, fine. Brilliant, _fantastic!" _he said, moving away from the sink and watching her carefully. "Where's lover boy?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Jack's gone to bed, at least I think he has"

"And he didn't ask you to join him?" The Doctor said irritably.

Rose flushed slightly, Jack did infact ask her to join him, but she said no. It was too soon to be doing _that _sort of stuff, especially in the Doctor's TARDIS.

The Doctor seemed to read her thoughts for he narrowed his eyes, and clenched his hands into fists. "Don't stop on my account"

"I don't get you," Rose snapped, feeling herself flush more. "First, you give me your blessing, and now you're angry at it? I don't even know what this has to do with you! You don't love, so why do you care?"

"I don't want you doing that stuff in MY TARDIS" The Doctor growled, "I brought you along to show you the Universe, not so that you could bring along every pretty boy you find and shack up under my roof"

"Every pretty boy? You make me sound like some sort of slut"

"Well, there was Adam.. Now Jack.. I don't even know why I brought you along.. You don't even care about me, or my feelings. As soon as something younger or prettier comes along, you're gone"

"Maybe you should take me back to Earth if that's what you think" Rose said quietly, she could feel herself start to shake.

"Maybe I should" The Doctor replied, before walking straight out of the room.

Rose stood staring after him, her eyes were starting to water, and her brain seemed all hazy. She didn't even know what had happened, everything went through her head so quickly. Surely the Doctor wouldn't drop her back on Earth again. Would he?

"Is everything ok?"

Rose looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of _extremely _tight boxers. The sight made her forget for a minute about the arguement, but it all came back in full force when Jack spoke again.

"Rose? I heard arguing and came to check"

He walked into the kitchen, before stopping opposite Rose. He took her hands in his, and waited patiently for her to reply.

"He wants to take me back to Earth, well both of us actually. Unless he secretly loves you, and is jealous" Rose said slowly.

"He's jealous alright" Jack laughed, "But not of you. Although, he should be. I am extremely sexy" he shook his hips at this and Rose couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll die seeing you dressed like that," Rose smiled, "What are you wearing?"

Jack looked down, "Don't guys usually wear this where you come from?"

"Yeah, but not as .. as .. um" She broke off, seeing Jack wearing skimpy boxers was not helping her head. She could just imagine the look on the Doctor's face if he were to walk in right now. Speaking of which, where was the Doctor?

"Ah, you're speechless" Jack smirked, "That's a good thing right?"

Rose nodded, still thinking about the Doctor. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"I told you, I heard arguing"

"But, your bedroom is on the other side of the TARDIS, so how would you hear us?"

Jacked looked slightly sheepish at this, "Ah.. well.. I was nosying around. Trying to find you actually"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I don't like being alone. So I came to find you and .. er got slightly lost. Ended up in a library, and then the Doctor's bedroom.. and then a garden.. before finally hearing your voices"

"You went in the Doctor's bedroom?" Rose asked suprised.

"Well, I think it was his bedroom. Looked like the sort of place he'd sleep in, lots of books."

Rose had never seen the Doctor's bedroom before, for he would never take her there. Probably afraid that she would try and jump him as soon as she got through the door or something. But knowing that Jack had seen it annoyed her a little.

"Can you show me it?"

"Er, well he might be in it now. Wouldn't that be slightly awkward - especially with me dressed like this" he pointed down at his boxers.

"At least show me where it is, which door. Please?" Rose asked, fluttering her eye lashes at him slightly.

He sighed, and held out his arm. "Fine, but if we get caught - I blame you"

Rose grinned and linked her arm with Jack's. He led them out of the kitchen, along a white corridor, and through a narrow door, before taking them along another corridor (green this time) and stopping before a wooden door.

"This is it?" Rose whispered.

Jack nodded, and let go of Rose. She walked up to the door and placed her ear against the wood. The room seemed to be silent, and Rose glanced at Jack quickly before turning the knob and pushing the door open.

She stepped inside and felt her mouth drop open. The Doctor's room was nothing like she expected, she heard Jack step in beside her and look around the room.

"See, filled with books. When does he even have time to read them?"

Rose ignored him, the books were only part of the room. There was a large king sized bed, along with what looked like silk sheets, in the middle of the room and around the edges were the most gorgeous furniture Rose had ever seen. Dressers and wardrobes, made from the finest wood (or so it looked), stood proudly to one side of the bed, whilst a huge fish tank with odd looking fish, stood on the other. On the floor lay the fluffiest rug Rose had ever seen, and underneath that were dark brown wood panels. She had never seen a cosier room in all her life.

"Can I help you?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just realised that it's been a month since I last updated this. I do apologize, I've just been focusing on my two Sherlock stories recently, but I will be updating this frequently again from now on. Thanks for the reviews, they mean the world to me.

Anyway, on to the next chapter.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

Rose spun around, and Jack quickly side stepped so that half of his body was positioned behind her, hiding his extremely tight boxers. It was in vain though, for the Doctor had already seen everything and could now feel his two hearts beating rapidly against his chest. Different thoughts raced through his mind; Why was Jack only wearing boxers? Why were they in his room? What did they have planned?

Anger was starting to build up inside of him, were they doing this on purpose? Did he have Rose all wrong? Was she secretly some player? He didn't want to believe, almost refused to believe it, but the evidence was right here. Right in front of his eyes.

"Well?" he said, "Why are you here?"

"It's my fault," Jack muttered, "I bought her here and -"

"No, it's my fault," Rose cut in, "I wanted to see your room, and I asked Jack to bring me here."

The Doctor closed his eyes. They were even sticking up for each other - just like proper couples did. It made him feel sick, and he didn't know how much longer he could just watch them before he finally snapped.

He turned away so that neither Rose or Jack could see the look of hurt on his face, he couldn't look weak now. Not for something like this. Not for a human.

"Just - get out," he ordered, "I have things to do."

"Doctor.."

"Now." he snarled, trying so hard to keep his voice even.

He could hear them muttering to each other, before Jack took Rose by the hand and pulled her out of the room. She gave the Doctor one last glance before disappearing from view. He shut the door behind her, and walked over to his bed, before collapsing on top of it.

The TARDIS hummed quietly, as though it felt the Doctor's pain, and was trying to reassure him. He felt drained, tired beyond belief, and was once again alone. Why did he do this? Why did he bring along someone and then get close to them? He knew how it ended. He was 900 years old, whereas she was 19. He was deluded if he thought she cared, if she truly loved him. She just wanted to get out of her day to day life, and he provided the escape. Stupid Doctor for thinking it was more than that, for thinking that she different, that she was special. She was just like all the other humans, only out for themselves.

And now, she was probably in Jack's room, shacking up with the pretty boy, whilst he, the Doctor - the famous Doctor, was lying here alone feeling sorry for himself. He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position and raised one hand in front of his face. He was surprised to find himself shaking. Truly shaking.

A light knock on the door pulled him away from his thoughts, and he looked up to see Rose stood in the doorway.

"Doctor?" she said timidly.

"Rose?"

"I just wanted to see if you were ok."

The Doctor smiled, that stupid fake smile that he seemed to have plastered on his face a lot recently, and motioned for Rose to come and sit next to him.

"I'm fine," he murmured, "Was just a shock, that's all."

"It really was my fault, I wanted to see your room."

The Doctor rubbed his eye, "How does Jack know where my room is anyway?"

"He got lost and found it by mistake." Rose smiled.

"Right," The Doctor said, nodding.

He didn't want to talk about Jack anymore. Every time Rose said his name the Doctor felt his stomach drop. Silence had fallen over them, and it felt awkward.

"Rose, I really have stuff to do, are you done? Jack's probably missing you."

"Um, yeah. Sorry."

The Doctor watched as Rose left the room again. He felt slightly guilty for how blunt he was to her, she didn't deserve it. He was the one who had fallen, not her. Or at least not for him.

* * *

><p>Rose had never been so confused in her life. She would say that the Doctor was jealous, but then that was stupid wasn't it? All she knew was that things were different these days. The Doctor distanced himself away from her and Jack and always seemed to be staring into space when he thought she couldn't see him.<p>

She didn't want to admit it, but she missed him, missed them. The way they would laugh at silly things, the way they would hold each others hand whilst running away from aliens and monsters and whatever else that lurked in the Universe. But what she missed the most was how close they used to be, she could tell him anything and he would listen whilst offering her some strange advice in return.

Jack was great, of course he was, but he wasn't the Doctor.

There was only way to sort this out; the Tyler way. Confrontation. She was going to find out the truth, no matter how long it took.

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke up early the next morning and made his way towards the kitchen. He had decided last night that he would take Rose and Jack back to Earth. At least that way he wouldn't have to see them together anymore. He couldn't believe how much Jack was getting to him, it was unnerving. Mickey and Adam were idiots so he didn't feel threatened by them but Jack? Jack was more than a pretty face, and the Doctor knew it.<p>

He walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find Rose already sat at the table, her eyes fixed on the door. When she caught sight of him, she smiled slightly, a look of determination on her face.

"Doctor, I need to talk to you," she said bluntly, her eyes now fixed on him.

"I can't. I have to go fix the console and - "

Rose sighed and stood up, "You can cut the crap, yeah? You're avoiding me and I want to know why."

"I'm not! I really have stuff to do."

He had hoped that Rose would believe his lie, it was partly true anyway seeing as the TARDIS did need work doing to it, but he could tell by the way her eyes narrowed and her mouth grew tight, that she didn't. It didn't help that she was now walking towards him, and he had nowhere to go. He backed up slowly, only to hit the wall behind.

Rose was now mere inches from him, he could even smell her perfume; a mixture of strawberries and something spicy, maybe cinnamon. What he couldn't smell on her was Jack, and that made him smile slightly. If she did spend the night with him then she would smell of him, but she didn't.

"Doctor?"

He snapped his head up, and looked into her eyes. She was even closer now, they were almost touching noses. Not that he minded, he loved being this close to Rose, but if Jack walked in now there would be trouble. Why did he even care about Jack? It was his TARDIS, he could just chuck the pretty boy out into the void and be done with it.

"Doctor, are you even listening to me?"

Rose sighed again, and then - out of nowhere - kissed him.

* * *

><p>Rose surprised herself. She didn't plan on kissing him, yet when he was stood there looking defeated and hurt, she couldn't help it. She felt him stiffen slightly and wondered if she had crossed the line. Kissing the Doctor felt different to kissing Jack. With the Doctor it just felt - right, whereas with Jack it just felt nice.<p>

She pulled away, her cheeks now blushing crimson, and muttered, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened there -"

She couldn't finish the sentance, for the Doctor had pulled her back and was now kissing her with determination. She responded instantly, melting against him and giving back as good as he gave her. For someone who didn't do love, he was a pretty good kisser, even better then Jack and that was saying something.

Finally the Doctor pulled away, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"What's going on?"

Rose felt her heart sink, and turned to see Jack staring at them, his mouth slightly open. How long he was stood there she didn't know, though judging by the look on his face, she could bet that it was a long time and that he had seen everything.

"Jack, I.." she started.

"Not you, Rose. Him," Jack said, glaring at the Doctor, "I saw you kissing her. She's mine."

A/n: There might be a fight scene next. :) Depends which way I want to go.


End file.
